Whatever You Ask For
by the pain of loss
Summary: sequel to Saiyan secret. the chapters are confusing. deal with it. trunks and 17. im just going to rate M because i dont really know what will happen. you guys are basically writing the fic.
1. intro

i will be creating a sequel to Saiyan Secret. but here's the thing. each chapter will be different. you will give me ideas for how you want the sequel to go with. t &amp; 17 get married, go on dates, eat mangoes, etc. but it will only be one chapter. all of your ideas that you give me will probably happen unless they are basically the same as another idea. so start sending me ideas so that i can get started.


	2. chap 1 for real

Chapter 1: How do we explain?

Hi you guys, what's up? So I didn't receive a name but I did get an awesome prompt for the start of Whatever You Want. So thank you guest. This is for you. Thank you for this prompt and I hope it will be to your liking. I also found out that 17's name is Lapis and 18's Lazuli.

TRUNKS P.O.V.

"Care to explain this thought in more detail?"

I could practically feel the suppressed anger rolling off of 18's body as we sat in the living room of her and Krillin's house. Little Marron was playing with some dolls in the other room. I could hear her soft singing. It was soothing in this situation.

A few weeks ago, Lapis and I made our escape from my dad and he is still trying to find us. 18 heard too and let us be until we wanted to see her. Lapis has decided we need to go on a date instead fucking all the time. I don't mind either way, plus it would be nice to go out with each other in public. However, 18 also heard about that.

Now we are being interrogated before we can really do anything. Well, I'm the one being interrogated; Lapis is just forcing me to sit on him while he plays with my hair. I think he is using me for a shield if she decides she wants to blow us up. I gulped nervously.

"Well, you see, Lapis and I, um, wanted to be together-"

"He did you and you decided you loved your rapist."

Insert cringe here.

"Well sort of. I mean in my time, he was already pursuing me and I was starting to feel something for him, so-"

"Now you want this one to be your replacement for the other one."

I attempted to move towards her in my panic but Krillin stepped in.

"I think Trunks is trying to say that he is more open-minded because of what happened in his time."

Thank you Kami for Krillin! 18 looked at him softly before returning her hard gaze toward me. I don't think she believed what her husband said. I cleared my throat.

"Well, I want you to know that I love Lapis and I really hope you don't mind if we go on a date as a romantic couple."

She remained silent for a moment.

"I don't really see you in love with my brother. I think you just like the intercourse and his affection for you is a bonus. I don't want you hurting my brother by using him and that's final."

I looked down in shame. It's true that I let myself be swept away in passion and memories but I really cared for him. I just didn't know how I could convince her. Damascus squeezed me tightly.

"I love him. That's all I can say."

We sat in complete silence. Even Marron seemed to stop singing in that moment. Krillin started to say something but was cut off.

"Look, we can go on a date if we want to, Lazuli. I love Trunks and he loves me and that's all that matters so stop making him feel bad and get over it."

I looked around at Lapis in shock. He finally said something. Sometimes I really love this guy. He surprised me again when he grabbed my chin and kissed me softly, his eyes burning with love. I blushed at how open we were and embarrassed because he was turning me on.

*Click click click* "YES!"

We turned toward 18 as we both jumped. Krillin was being squeezed within an inch of his life by a super excited 18.

"I finally got to see yaoi up close! YES!"

"WHAT?!"

"Lazuli, let go! I can't breathe!"

She looked at the man in her arms and let go of him quickly. He held his chest and panted heavily. We stared at her in shock. I blushed even more and Lapis paused before laughing a little.

"That's right; you're a yaoi fan girl. I forgot."

I looked at him evilly. He flinched at the fire surrounding my eyes.

"Your sister is into yaoi and you forgot?!"

I yelled at him for some time saying things like," YOU BASTARD!" and "YOU ARE NOT GETTING ANY SEX FOR A MONTH!"

A hand grabbed my shirt from behind and pulled me right in front of 18.

"You will not say S-E-X in front of Marron, you will not cuss in front of Marron, and you will have intercourse with him every day and send me pictures of it or you are going to wake up without the ability to move. Do I make myself clear?"

I gulped.

"Yes ma'am."

She smiled creepily.

"Good. Now you two go on your date and you better make it graphic because I will be following you around while taking pictures."

She tossed me to Lapis who caught me and ran out the door into the sky with me. I watched 18 trailing behind us with a camera. Crapbaskets.

Alright, I hope you guys will enjoy this. I made 18 so creepy but that's ok. Anyway, thank you again for giving me this prompt and I hope it's what you wanted. Send me some more guys, I ended Saiyan Secret a while ago and only one person has sent me anything. Bye!


	3. Chapter 2

I haven't gotten many requests but here is one so enjoy.

Lapis and Trunks lay together on the couch watching a movie. It had been exactly four months since they had gotten together. They had barely any time together romantically because the others were always around. They took every chance they could to cuddle and enjoy each other's company. They had sex at least once a week at the cabin. Though they still loved each other, it was not an easy task to be in love.

The movie they were watching was called Ponyo, a kid show anime that they were watching on a whim. It was about magic and fish people and oceans and more magic and childhood romance. It was a cute show and it was nice that he got to hang out with his boyfriend but it wasn't the same as before when they just started out.

Hiding their relationship was thrilling at the start but now it was just sad that they had to do so. Trunks would love to let everyone know about their romance. It would be great to be able to show affection for each other in public.

But until they were ready to reveal it, they would just have to pretend to hate each other in front of the others.

Trunks lost focus on the movie.

It seemed that they would have to continue the ruse for now. But he is happy that he is with Lapis no matter what.

"I like the little girl's hair. I've been thinking of getting a cut like that. You have a cut that I like too but it'd be weird if I got a cut like yours."

I look at my boyfriend and convey to him I had no idea what he just said. He smiles at me softly.

"You're thinking about that again aren't you? Don't worry about it we'll figure it out later."

He gently caressed my arm and blew into my ear. I got chills up and down my arms and spine. I turn and smile at him. It's moments like these I appreciate what I have. It doesn't matter that these concerns exist as long as I have Lapis.

I kiss him softly once. Twice. Three times. Then we end up in an all out make out session.

Lost in our passion we forget that Vegeta and Bulma would be home within the hour for a party they were hosting. Or was it within the minute?

"I don't care if the brat is a super saiyan already he still needs to train on a regular schedule or else he will become weak and I refuse to have a weakling for a son! And what is with the brat being around that android so much?"

"Wah wah wah!"

"Yeah you tell him Trunks, your little boy right here is the one you should be paying so much attention to. Trunks has earned a break from all the training."

The door opened and revealed an arguing couple and a baby. Bulma was the first to see the all male couple on the couch snuggling together. Vegeta looked at his woman, and then in the direction she was staring at. When he realized what he was looking at, his face grew dark. Then came the flying fist right in 17's face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE BRAT YOU HUNK OF SCRAP METAL?! GET AWAY FROM HIM THIS INSTANT!" He turned towards Trunks," AND YOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE ANDROID, HE IS STILL OUR ENEMY!"

Father continued to rant on with a red face and Mother went to answer a phone call with baby me in her arms. At least someone is being cool about this.

I sat back and watched my Father scream and yell, threatening both Lapis and I. As it all happened, I realized that this was bound to happen eventually and he decided he was glad that it was happening now.

"I won't argue with you old shorty, I find this amusing so keep it going A.M."

I couldn't help myself, I started laughing uncontrollably. I laughed and laughed with Lapis and Father watching me. Finally, Vegeta couldn't take it.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING FOR BRAT?! YOU'RE NEXT ON MY LIST TO ATTACK, YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THE SAIYAN RACE AND YOU WILL PAY FOR BETRAYING MY PRIDE IN YOU SO YOU WILL REGRET WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, BRAT?!"

I wiped a tear from my eye.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but we were wonder what is going on here that's got Vegeta in a bad mood this time?"

Everyone looked over to see Yamcha, Krillin, and 18 standing in the doorway, each one holding a different party item. Vegeta growled.

"I caught this brat and the scrap metal getting intimate here in the most disgusting way!"

Yamcha looked surprised but Krillin and 18 just nodded at each other knowingly. Krillin stepped forward.

"Jeez Vegeta, I know you can be a bit oblivious but it was obvious that Trunks and 17 had been getting together for the past few months. Lazuli and I figured it out a while ago."

Yamcha, Vegeta, and Trunks all freaked and yelled out in unison.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GUYS KNEW?"

Trunks leaned back and looked at Lapis, suspicious that he didn't react. He notices my staring and grins.

"Lazuli is a yaoi fangirl so she notices everything gay and wonderful; Krillin knows everything that Lazuli knows because they are so well connected."

I stare at him. Of course he would realize this before anyone else. Yamcha finally laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

"This is surprising Trunks, you seem like the kind of guy that would go after girls, is it because he has the long hair? And 17, you seem like you'd go for a guy but Trunks? I mean he's cool and all but a steady relationship seems out of place for you."

"What can I say; I'm just full of surprises."

They both laughed.

I smiled at them. At least he wouldn't have to go through an awkward revealing to the others. But his Father was very angry and didn't stay quiet for long.

"HOW CAN YOU TAKE THIS SO LIGHTLY?! THIS IS A DISGRACE TO ALL SAIYANS, YOU PATHETIC HUMANS WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND THE SEVERITY OF THE SITUATION!"

Yamcha laughed and patted Vegeta on the shoulder.

"It's alright man, just relax. It's not the end of the world if Trunks likes another guy."

"THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE, THERE WERE FEWER FEMALES THAN MALES FOR SAIYANS SO GAY RELATIONSHIPS WERE COMMON. IT'S THE FACT THAT HE ISN'T THE DOMINANT ONE THAT IS THE PROBLEM!"

Bulma popped her head in angrily.

"Will you all keep it down?! Vegeta, Trunks is gay and is a uke and 17 is the seme. Suck it up buttercup and get over it."

Vegeta blanched at the woman's tone.

"But…"

"No buts, it's the way it is and that's the way it stays!"

And with that, Bulma left the room. No one talked for a moment. Then 18 looked at the food dish in her hands.

"Where do I put this?"

How was that for a sequel to Saiyan Secret? I think it turned out well. I still need more prompts for this all to continue so start telling me what to do! By the way, this chapter is not a continuation of the first chapter of Whatever you Want.


End file.
